Diskussion:Hauptseite
alte Diskussionen im Archiv. Diese Woche im TV Hallo, kann jemand den Abschnitt Diese Woche im TV ändern, damit dort nicht Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/53. Woche 2010 steht, sondern Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/1. Woche 2010 eingebunden ist. Danke-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:13, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :hat sich inzwischen von selbst erledigt.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:24, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wieso stellt eigentlich niemand die Sendedaten von SciFi in die Fernsehkategorie. Ich habs versucht, aber ich kann nichts auf der Hauptseite ändern. Können das nur Administratoren? Falls das jemand weiß, wäre ich dankbar wenn mir jemand hier oder auf meiner Disskusionseite. --Picard98 18:57, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Irgendwo gabs da mal ne Diskussion zu und ich glaube, das hatte irgendwie mit rechtlichen Gründen zu tun, dass wir SciFi nicht auflisten.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 18:40, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::hier habs gefunden. Die Diskussion ist schon etwas älter, wenn du willst, kannst du ja diseses Thema erneut zur Diskussion stellen.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 18:43, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bei Diese Woche im TV stehen noch die Episoden von letzter Woche, obwohl bei Vorlage:Diese Woche im TV schon die dieswöchigen Episoden stehen. Weiß jemand, wieso?--Picard98 18:37, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hat sich gerade erledigt. -- Picard98 18:41, 12. Apr. 2010 :Hallo, kann sich mal jemand die Wiederholungen anschauen, da ist ein falscher Monat angegeben.--Sisko2375 | disk 20:05, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Anfrage auf Kooperation Vom Sozialen Netzwerk Trekspace wurde ein Wiki Projekt gestartet mit ähnlichen Zielen wie STExpanded.(Trekspace Wiki) Das Projekt kooperiert mit der Seite www.sf3dff.de.vu. Momentan gibt es dort zwar nur sehr wenige Nutzer, aber diese haben schon über 200 Artikel erstellt. (Ich war einer der ersten User der Seite, gehöre aber nicht zum Mod/Administrator Personal.) Ich habe vorgeschlagen, Memory Alpha und das Trekspace Wiki sollten eine Art Kooperation mit einer Art "Bannertausch" eingehen, so ähnlich wie es Memory Alpha und STExpanded machen. Viele der in das Projekt involvierten Personen haben sich dafür ausgesprochen. Deshalb frage ich hier an, ob Memory Alpha zu einer Kooperation mit dem Trekspace Wiki bereit wäre. Ich hoffe, eine für beide Seiten vorteilhafte Kooperation würde auf diesem Wege zu Stande kommen. --SSJKamui 11:41, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich finde die Idee nicht schlecht. Aber mal eine Frage. Es gibt ja schon 'ne deutsche Version von STExpanded http://de.stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Sind eure Ziele so unterschiedlich, dass da noch ein Wiki nötig ist? --Egeria 18:23, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus drei Gründen ist diese Wiki nötig. ::1. Die deutsche Seite ist meines Wissens nach ohne Kooperation und Abstimmung mit der englischen STExpanededSeite entstanden. ::2. Mit einen der Adminuser(?) gab es vor ein paar Monaten Probleme. SSJ hatte eine paar Artikel zu der Fanfictioserie Unity One reingestellt, die dann aber auf Bitten des Autors wieder gelöscht werden sollten. Friedebarth hat diese Seiten ohne Erlaubnis wiederhergestellt. ::3. Bei STExpamded - Deutsch Existieren nur 38 Artikel, von denen keiner sehr lang ist. Im Gegensatz dazu gibt es bei TrekSpace Wiki bereits über 200 und so lange sind wir noch nicht am Netz. Und einige Artikel sind so umfangreich, dass sie durchaus als "Excelllente Artikel" in Frage kommen. Llindner1983 07:27, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Der Admin der deutschen STExpanded Seite hat sich sogar auf vielen Seiten leider durch negatives Verhalten extrem Unbeliebt gemacht, was zu Folge hatte, dass er auf www.sf3dff.de.vu sogar gebannt wurde. (Auf dieser Seite wurde sein Bann sogar einmal aufgehoben, um ihm eine zweite Chance zu lassen. Trotzdem wurde er einige Monate später leider wieder auf Grund von Fehlverhalten gebannt.) Deshalb hat dieser User bei seiner Wiki Seite und einem anderen Projekt fast alle User verloren. Das mit den Unity One Artikeln war folgendermaßen: Der Autor von Unity One, der auch Admin von www.sf3dff.de.vu hat mit der deutschen STExpanded Seite Kooperiert, weshalb ich dann quasi in seinem "Auftrag" diese Artikel geschrieben habe. Als dann der Admin von de.STExpanded auf www.sf3dff.de.vu gebannt wurde, wurde ich gebeten, diese Artikel zu löschen, da der Autor von Unity One nicht mehr mit dem deutschen STExpanded kooperieren wollte. Ich kam diesem Auftrag nach und löschte diese Artikel, aber der Admin des Wiki stellte diese Artikel ohne Erlaubnis wiederher. Außerdem wurde ich vom deutschen Admin von STExpanded danach sogar temporär gebannt. Der Autor von Unity One beschwerte sich außerdem mehrfach bei diesem User und bat um die Löschung der Artikel, dem aber scheinbar nicht nachgekommen wurde.--SSJKamui 09:36, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja... wer Inhalte unter eine "CC-BY-SA" Lizenz stellt und so publiziert, der kann diese Artikel später halt nicht mehr nach Belieben "einfangen", sondern muss damit leben, dass sie im Netz bleiben. Zumindest in der Hinsicht weiß ich nicht, was da tatsächlich das Problem ist. -- Cid Highwind 11:59, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Das Problem ist letztendlich, dass uns die Administration von STExpand Deutsch Magenschmerzen bereitet. Wiederherstellen mag vielleicht noch akzeptabel sein, aber aufgrund des bisherigen Verhaltens des Users ist die nach meiner Meinung die Gefahr groß, dass er eigenmächtig Artikel löscht. Klar kann man diese wieder herstellen, aber dieses Hin und her muss man nicht haben. Und offenbar teilen einige Wikiuser diese Meinung, denn ansonsten ist es nicht zu erklären, dass es bei Trekspace bereits siebenmal so viele Artikel gibt, als bei STExpanded. Und das in einen Bruchteil der Zeit, die STExpanded online ist.141.55.36.170 12:28, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Tja. Da äussert sich wieder mal die (meiner Meinung nach verfehlte) Politik von Wikia, jedem ohne weitere Kontrolle sein "Wunschwiki" zu überlassen: Warum darf jemand einen anderssprachigen "Ableger" eines bestehenden Wikis administrieren, der nicht in Kontakt zum "Original" steht? Warum darf ein zweites (drittes, viertes) Wiki mit der selben Ausrichtung erstellt werden? So gestaltet man keine "Communities". :::Mag sein, dass tatsächlich alles stimmt, was ihr hier schreibt - aber für einen Aussenstehenden ist das halt schwierig nachzuvollziehen. Der sieht ganz einfach eine Gruppe, die selbst in ihrer recht speziellen "Ecke" (deutsche Trek-Fanfiction) noch zersplittert ist und sich nicht auf eine grobe Marschrichtung verständigen kann. Die Frage ist dann - warum sollte eine davon ganz unabhängige Gruppe (MA/de) in diese Streitigkeiten mit reingezogen werden, und entscheiden müssen welches der vielen Wikis "besser" ist und deswegen im Gegensatz zu den anderen verlinkt wird. Die eigentliche "Community" hier mag anderer Meinung sein und mich überstimmen (ich bin eher bei MA/en aktiv und nicht hier), aber ich kann sagen, dass wir uns bei MA/en wohl nicht an so einem "Bruderstreit" beteiligen würden... :) :::Im Übrigen: der Admin von STex/de ist seit über einem halben Jahr dort nicht mehr aktiv gewesen. Es wäre vielleicht eine Überlegung wert, eine Anfrage auf "Adoption" dieses Wikis zu stellen (=einer von euch wird Bürokrat), um dann im Anschluss daran die zwei Wikis zu einem zusammenzuführen. -- Cid Highwind 13:14, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann das schon verstehen, dass man sich aus fremden Streitigkeiten so gut es geht raushalten will. Ich werde das weitere Vorgehen deshalb auch mit den anderen Trekspace Usern beraten. Ein Grund für die Erstellung einer neuen Wiki ist auch, dass der Admin von de.STExpanded leider einen extrem schlechten Ruf sich durch Fehlverhalten erarbeitet hatte, worunter all seine Projekte, unter anderem de.STExpanded massivst litten. (Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Admin von STExpanded lange Zeit nicht mehr auf dem eigenen Wiki war. Seid mindestens 6 Monaten hat dort niemand mehr etwas geschrieben und das Projekt war praktisch Scheintot.) Mit dem neuen Wiki wurde unter anderem bezweckt, ein Star Trek Fanfiction Wiki aufzubauen, was nicht so massiv unter dem Ruf seines Admins zu leiden hat. Das mit der Vereinheitlichung der Wikis werde ich mal mit den Usern von Trekspace besprechen.--SSJKamui 13:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich habe mir beide Wikis mal angeschaut. Das STExpanded finde ich optisch ansprechender, aber das Trekspace ist vom Inhaltlichen viel umfangreicher. Ich fände es eine gute Idee, beide Wikis zu vereinheitlichen. Nun noch etwas inhaltliches: In beiden Wikis fehlen die Projekte Star Trek: Of Gods and Men und Star Trek: New Voyages / Phase II. Diese müssen ergänzt werden, damit eine Kooperation entstehen kann.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, hier ist ja von einem gewissen User "Friedebarth" die Rede. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es die gleiche Person ist, aber ein User mit gleichem Nick wurde Anfang letzten Jahres im SFF gesperrt, weil er sich auch ziemlich daneben benommen hat. Im übrigen könnten wir alle auch mal darüber nachdenken eine deutsche Variante von Memory Beta zu eröffnen. Gut ich selbst wäre jetzt nicht so der optimale Kandidat, da ich derzeit die RPG-Wiki von PST administriere und für eine dritte Wiki einfach keine Zeit hätte, aber wäre schön wenn es auch irgendwann mal einen deutschen Ableger der MB geben würde. --Mark McWire 13:32, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Aufgrund dieser Diskussion hier habe ich den Benutzer SSJKamui auf seiner Benutzerseite im Trekspace-Wiki angeschrieben, um den Stand der Dinge zu erfragen. Vielleicht können wir damit die Sache ein wenig ins Rollen bringen und die deutschsprachige Star-Trek-Wiki-Gemeinschaft ein wenig ordnen und entsprechend ausbauen. In diesem Zusammenhang möchte ich auch den Vorschlag von Mark McWire bezüglich einer deutschsprachigen Memory Beta-Datenbank unterstützen. Ich denke es wäre eine sinnvollen Ergänzung, wenn wir den immer komplexer werdenden „Buch-Canon“ auch mit einer eigenständigen Datenbank entsprechend würdigen könnten. Wir haben hier in der MA gerade in diesem Bereich sehr engagierte User, die sicherlich Interesse an einem solchen Projekt hätten. --Pflaume 07:15, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Was ist eigentlich daran als Einmischung zu verstehen, wenn wir das größere der beiden, in die Liste der verwandten Wikis aufnehmen. Im englischen gibt es ja auch zwei Fanfictionwikis, Expended Universe und Memory Gamma, wovon nur eines von MA/en erreichbar ist. --Egeria 20:16, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sehr gute Frage! Von einem Streit, bzw. einer Einmischung in einen Streit kann ja fast schon gar nicht mehr die Rede sein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die (komplett) inoffizielle deutschsprachige Variante der Expended Universe-Datenbank praktisch mausetot ist (anscheinend werkeln da nur alle paar Wochen ein paar anonyme User dran rum). Ich fände es gut, wenn wir uns schon jetzt auf Trekspace als Kooperationspartner festlegen könnten. SSJKamui hat auf seiner Benutzerseite unlängst auf meine Anfrage (s.o.) reagiert. Die Antwort möchte ich Euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten: ::::::: Also, nach der Erklärung bezüglich der Übernahme unseres "Konkurrenten" hatten wir geplant, wie es von Statten gehen sollte. Das Problem war, ich konnte die Übernahme nicht ausführen, genau so wenig wie Lindner, wegen bestimmter Probleme mit dem Admin von STExpanded. Deshalb wurde ein anderer User des Wikis ausgewählt, die Übernahme durchzuführen. Das Problem ist aber, genau dieser User war schon seid mehreren Monaten auf uns bekannten Seiten nicht mehr Online. (Den genauen Grund dafür wissen wir leider nicht. Er hat uns vor seinem Verschwinden auch nichts gesagt sondern ist einfach verschwunden, obwohl er ein vertrauenswürdiger User ist, der auf www.sf3dff.de.vu sogar einen Moderatorposten inne hat.) Deshalb brauchen wir für die Durchführung der Übernahme einen geeigneten Ersatz, den wir bisher aber leider nicht fanden. (Wenn sich ein User von Memory Alpha dazu bereit erklären könnte, uns in dieser Sache zu helfen währe das auch genehm, nur müssten wir dann darüber natürlich informiert werden.) Die Auslagerung der Fan Inhalte in unser Wiki währe uns wahrscheinlich mehr als genehm. Es begannen schon Planungen für Artikel zu den meisten Fanfilmen, die auch auf Memory Alpha gelisted sind. Also würde die Auslagerung uns eine Menge Arbeit ersparen und es währe uns ein Leichtes, das Themenspektrum der Wiki massivst zu erweitern. (Bisher haben wir ja fast nur Fanfictions.) Ausserdem hätten wir so die Chance viele neue User zu gewinnen, denn die meisten Fanfilme in eurer Liste sind ja zugegebenermaßen doch bekannter als die meisten Fanfictions, die wir bisher auf dem Wiki haben. Das Einzige Problem ist momentan wie gesagt noch die Vereinigung der beiden Wikis.--SSJKamui 17:37, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) (Quelle: Trekspace) --Pflaume 13:32, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Memory Alpha aktuell Kann man eigentlich die Oscar-Nomierungen auch dort auch erwähnen? -- 20:05, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Habs einfach mal gemacht. -- 10:16, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Vergiss es nicht hier einzutragen.--Tobi72 10:19, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann die Seite wohl nicht bearbeiten. PS: Danke für die Datumskorrektur. -- 10:22, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nebel Warum genau haben alle Artikel zu irgendeinem Nebel die Kategorie:Liste? --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 21:14, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :das liegt daran, dass in die Liste von stellaren Nebeln eingebunden ist und diese Liste in die Kategorie:List einsortiert ist. Da Nebeel nichts mit Liste zu tun haben, werde ich das mal ändern.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 21:27, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Verstehe. Danke. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 21:30, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::ich habs mal geändert, eigentlich müsste jetzt kein Nebl mehr in Kategorie:Liste angezeigt werden. Vllt aktualisiert sich das noch über nacht.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 21:33, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Walter Koenigs Sohn Tot Walter Koenigs Sohn Andrew Koenig hat Suizid begangen. Wie wäre es mit einer Kondolenzmitteling auf der Startseite für Walter und Andrew Koenig, wie es bspw. für Majel Roddenberry getan wurde? --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 20:14, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Die MA/en tuts auf jeden Fall. -- 11:09, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hatten wir nicht früher mal einen eigenen Abschnitt "Aktuelles"? Haben wir aber glaube ich gestrichen, weil es nicht genug zu berichten gab. Also müsste es direkt auf die Hauptseite.--Bravomike 11:49, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Allerdings, ohne pietätlos wirken zu wollen, müssen wir uns einigen, ab wann so was angemessen ist. Er hat eine Eine-Episoden-Rolle in ST gespielt...--Bravomike 12:00, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das stimmt. Aber vllt. kommt in diesem Fall noch dazu, dass er der Sohn von Walter Koenig ist... -- 12:03, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Wäre Memory Alpha aktuell dafür nicht der richtige Ort?--Joe-le 12:18, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also ich denke, dass das, was da jetzt steht, maßlos übertrieben ist. Man kann es in Vorlage:HauptseiteAktuell einfügen, allerdings sehe ich die Relevanz dazu nicht. Letztes Jahr stab auch Ricardo Montalban, der Darsteller von Khan Noonien Singh und bei dem wurde das nicht gemacht, obwohl er der wohl bekannteste Gegenspieler von Kirk war. Es ist traurig, dass der Sohn von Walter Koenig tot ist, aber ich sehe darin keine wirkliche Relevanz für MA und schon gar nicht in der Art, wie es jetzt da steht. Wir müssten hier mal diskutieren, ab wann so etwas relevant ist und Erwähnung finden sollte und ab wann nicht.--Tobi72 13:25, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich sehe das so wie Joe-le und Tobi72, diese traurige Meldung wäre sicher im Kasten "Memory Alpha Aktuell" (unter dem Datum 25. Februar) am besten aufgehoben - die MA/en macht das ja im Prinzip auch so. Das sollte, denke ich mal, auch in Zukunft so gehandhabt werden - egal für wen. Das würde uns auch vor einer Diskussion bewahren, in der wir uns die taktlose Frage stellen, wessen Tod denn nun "wichtig" genug für eine Sondermeldung wäre. --Pflaume 14:04, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja stimmt schon. Da wäre sowas ganz gut aufgehoben. -- 15:25, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin mit der Form, wie ich es jetzt eingetragen habe, selber nicht zufrieden. Diese Form ist damals bei James Doohan verwendet worden. Ich wollte nur eben erst einmal was eintragen, denn wenn wir hier noch drei Tage diskutieren und es dann erst eintragen ist es ein bisschen spät. Vermutlich ist die Aktuelles-Box aber der bessere Platz.--Bravomike 18:00, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab diese Nachricht, neben der Oscar-Nachricht mal unter Memory Alpha Aktuell gesetzt. Jetzt müsste jemand die große da drüber noch entfernen. -- 12:30, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Umgestaltung Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir die Hauptseite nicht etwas umgestalten wollen? Nichts großartiges, ich finde nur im Moment sieht die Seite nicht besonders einladend aus. Da diese Seite oft die erste ist, die neue Besucher, die das Projekt nicht kennen, zu Gesicht bekommen, sollten wir meiner Meinung nach darauf achten, die Seite etwas ansprechender zu gestalten. Die englische Version hat dies,wie ich finde, besser gelöst. Mein Vorschlag wäre, den "Einleitungstext" zu kürzen und das "Willkommen bei MA" wie bei der MA/en zu gestalten. Dann würde ich einfach "Was ist Star Trek" und "MA Aktuell" ganz nach oben stellen und die Themenleiste weiter nach unten rücken, oder wie die MA/en es macht an die Seite packen.--Joe-le 13:38, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Eigentlich finde ich die Form der Hauptseite so ganz in Ordnung. Die Spalte mit den Serien ein wenig nach unten zu verlegen, darüber könnte man aber vielleicht reden.--Bravomike 16:03, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) in Prinzip finde ich die Seite auch so ok. Allerdings könnte man das "Willkommen bei MA" in einen Header einbauen, etwa so was meint ihr dazu?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 20:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also was vielleicht gut wäre, dass wäre ein größeres "Willkommen bei Memory Alpha". Allerdings ist der Vorschlag mit einem großen extra Rahmen zu aufwendig und nimmt zu viel Platz weg. ::Was wäre mit dem Vorschlag: Zu den Artikeln nach Themen ---- ::Vielleicht etwas platzsparender.--Tobi72 20:46, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::also ich finde text und rahmen und logos hat die haupsteite eigentlich genug. nett wäre es doch wenn wir unsere ausgezeichneten Inhalte mal etwas mehr sexy präsentieren würden. also kurz: große bilder, weniger text. vlt so: -- 21:59, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sieht echt nicht schlecht aus, sexy find ich gut :). Was ich eigentlich meinte war, das ich den unteren Teil der Seite mit dem Artikel des Monats, MA Aktuell, Schon gewusst usw im Prinzip auch gar nicht schlecht finde, den oberen Teil dagegen weniger ansprechend. Nur ist das eben der Teil den man als erstes sieht, wenn man diese Seite besucht...--Joe-le 22:08, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Shismas Beitrag hat hier, bei mir zumindest, irgendwas durcheinander gebracht.--Joe-le 22:11, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::jetzt sollte es wieder gehen ;)-- 22:14, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also das "Willkommen bei Memory Alpha!" würde ich auch größer machen. Und das mit dem Artikel des Monats von shisma sieht schick aus. Aber bisschen groß, denk ich. -- ::Ja, das mit dem Artikel des Monats ist sicher gut, in der Form zwar etwas groß, aber an sich gut. ::@Joe-le, Genau der Teil, den du meinst, dass ist aber der Teil, der dich zu allen Artikeln führt. Ggf. könnte man den etwas verkleinern, aber ansich, wenn du die Seite schon kennst, dann willst du schnell zu einem Artikel und das geht nunmal leider nur darüber optimal. Wenn wir das ganz heraus nehmen, wird MA unübersichtlich und weiter unten ist der Teil fehl am Platz. Die Änderung, die MA/en gemacht hat, winde ich persönlich weniger ansprechend, da dies dazu führt, dass ich mit Nachrichten bombadiert werde, aber keine klare Struktur mehr auf der Seite habe und keine klaren Wegweiser. Wenn ich einen bestimmten Artikel suche, dann brauche ich Portale und in meinen Augen Wege zu den Episoden.--Tobi72 22:43, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde die MA/en-Hauptseite auch nicht besonders ansprechend.--Bravomike 22:47, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da hat wohl jeder seine persönlichen Vorlieben. Ich selbst habe die Portale noch nie benutzt, da ich immer versuche über die Suchfunktion zum Ziel zu kommen. Ich meinte aber ja gar auch nicht, dass man die Übersicht herausnehmen sollte, ich finde nur sie nimmt zu viel Platz ein. Deinen Vorschlag finde ich schon recht gut, weil dann zwei Übersichten zusammengelegt wären, ist allerdings noch ziemlich hoch. Wenn er halb so hoch wäre vielleicht, aber dann müssten natürlich auch die Icons kleiner werden... Apropos klare Struktur, die Hauptseite der http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite Wikipedia finde ich zum Beispiel sehr gut Strukturiert. Die haben aber natürlich auch nicht das Problem, dass sie Werbung unterbringen müssen...--Joe-le 00:00, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :An Werbung hab' ich gar nicht gedacht. Ist das im Moment nur dieser Frage-Wiki-Balken oben oder noch was anderes?--Bravomike 07:46, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::ich habe mal die Ideen verändert, kombiniert und auf Benutzer:Soundtrek/Test umgesetzt. So sieht für mich eine gut strukturierte Hauptseite aus. Hier ist mir wichtig, dass wir die Seite nicht komplett verändern.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:49, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich sollte vielleicht noch anmerken, dass sich meine Aussagen auf eine Auflösung von 1024*768 beziehen, die ja als Standardauflösung für Websiten gelten soll. Mir ist das auch erst aufgefallen, als ich an meinem 15" Laptop saß. Da ist es der Fall, dass im Prinzip die obere Hälfte der Hauptseite nur aus Werbung und Einleitung besteht und die untere Hälfte aus den Portalzugängen. Ganz unten am Rand, blitzt normalerweise ganz klein "Was ist Star Trek" und "MA Aktuell" auf (im Moment ist da ja der kondolenzeintrag). Wie gesagt, ich möchte die Hauptseite nicht komplett verändern, sondern etwas komprimieren. Ich finde es halt nur schade, das , so ich finde ich , wichtige Sachen wie der Artikel des Monats und MA/aktuell, schon gewusst usw. erst durch langes scrollen zu erreichen sind. @Soundtrek: Das würde ich auch gerne können, leider hab ich so recht die Ahnung von html. Zu deinem Vorschlag: Da wo du das Willkommensschild angebracht hast, ist im Normalfall leider Werbung, d.h. die Fläche ist gesperrt. Ich schreib dir auf der Diskussionsseite noch mal was dazu.--Joe-le 13:09, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie soll das mit dem "Artikel des Monats" überhaupt bei anderen Artikeln ausssehen? Man hat ja nicht immer ein Bild, wie in dem obigen Fall, das so gut als Hintergrund geeignet ist. Personenartikel z.b. (Portraits). -- 13:02, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das Problem sehe ich auch, HenK. Bei dem geht das noch, aber sobald ein Bild, dass nicht nur eine Szene zeigt, wie z.B. bei unserem aktuellen Artikel des Monats, haben wir ein großes Problem. In dem Fall müssten wir schon die ganze Breite der Seite verwenden, um das zu verwirklichen und das ist für alle Fälle zu groß.--Tobi72 13:21, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Eine große Umgestaltung wird wohl erst einmal ausbleiben. Wie wäre es denn trotzdem mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen? Ich finde zum Beispiel die Portalleiste von Tobi72, die zugleich auch den Zugang zu den Serien enthält, besser als die jetzige Variante. Zudem ist hier angeklungen, dass ein größeres ''Willkommen bei MA auch gerne gesehen wäre. Mein eigenes Anliegen wäre es im Übrigen, dass der Einleitungstext unten bündig mit dem Kasten für die verschiedenen Sprachversionen abschließt, dass beruht aber nur auf eigenem ästhetischem Empfinden. Ein grafisches Beispiel dazu ist hier zu finden.--Joe-le 17:22, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich wäre dafür Joe-les test-Seite so direkt für die Hauptseite umzusetzen. -- 20:04, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich finde das mit dem Artikel des Monats nicht optimal. Das Feld an sich mit der Schrift ist zu groß. Da sieht man das Bild dahinter nur sehr schlecht. Vor allem wenn es ein Personenartikel ist, sieht das dann nicht optimal aus. Nur bei nichtssagenden Bildern aus den Artikeln funktioniert das alles. Da muss für alle Fälle erst noch eine Lösung her.--Tobi72 21:50, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das hatte ich auch vergessen. Ich würd das mit dem Artikel des Monats erstmal so lassen wie es war. Kann man schließlich immer noch ändern. -- 22:00, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Steht ja auch weiter unten :-). Ich wollte mit der letzte Woche erstellten Seite ja auch nur meine oben genannten Vorschläge (größeres Willkommen, neue Portalleiste, Einleitungstext) bildlich unterstreichen. Der untere Teil sollte erstmal so bleiben wie er ist, bis Shismas Vorschlag noch weiter ausgereift ist.--Joe-le 22:04, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Eine Frage noch: Kommt euch der Platz zwischen der portal-nav-leiste und den Boxen da drunter nicht auch aktuell etwas groß vor? -- 11:31, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jo, das find ich auch.--Joe-le 11:42, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :da war ein leerer absatz dazwischen-- 15:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Artikel der Woche '--> Verschoben nach Memory Alpha Diskussion:Artikel der Woche#Diskussion Artikel der Woche' Aktuelles Skin-Problem (März 2010) Hi Leute, Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das was jetzt mit den Seiten geschehen ist einladender ist, als das vorher. Ich denke vielmehr, dass das jetzt eher abstoßender wirkt. Ich benutze einen 28" Monitor (Auflösung 1920x1200) und habe beim Laden der Seite gerade mal die Liste der Serien untereinander auf der Seite. Daher muss ich scrollen, bis ich erst mal zu einer sinnvollen Information komme. Das selbe ist in der Liste der einzelnen Serien der Fall. Ich muss erst einmal bis zur Hälfte der Seite scrollen, um die erste Episode zu erreichen. Eine Webseite sollte kompakt sein und so wenig Platz wie nur irgend möglich auf dem Desktop einnehmen. Was meint Ihr, wie das bei Leuten ist, die nur einen 19" Monitor mit ner Auflösung von 1280x1024 oder weniger nutzen? Ich würde die alte Version vorziehen, da diese übersichtlicher ist. Mfg--MisterT1968 07:08, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :für alle die es noch nicht bemerkt haben. wir haben zur zeit ein Problem mit dem wikia-skin. mir wurde gesagt das daran gearbeitet wird.-- 08:49, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Problem ist nun behoben. Ihr müsst eventuell euren Browsercache leeren. Bei Firefox geht das mit strg+shift+r-- 16:01, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! -- 16:18, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nanu? Schon wieder dasselbe Problem?--Joe-le 11:45, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :sieht so aus. :[ -- 12:57, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::weiß jemand, ob schon wieder daran gearbeitet wird, das Skin-Problem nervt ziemlich.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 15:32, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Funzt ja jetzt wieder. :) -- 21:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :hab avatar informiert. bisher noch keine ahnung woran es lag-- 21:31, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Mir ist aufgefalle, dass jetzt bei galerien ein button ist um ein bild hinzuzufügen. Oder war das vorher schon? -- 21:32, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Das hab ich irgendwie neulich schon bemerkt. Ist aber nicht bei jeder Gallery so.--Joe-le 21:34, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ok, avatar hat keine ahnung warum es wieder funktioniert. wir können also davon ausgehen das der fehler wieder eintreten könnte-- 07:17, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::das mit der Gallery ist mir auch aufgefallen und mir hat die vorherige Version viel besser gefallen. Wenn eine Seite mit einer Gallery bearbeitet wird, erscheint die neue Gallery. Kann man die alte nicht irgendwie wiederherstellen?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 09:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich finds jetzt nicht so schlimm. -- 09:26, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich finds extrem hässlich... --Joe-le 10:05, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, diesen komischen weißen hintergrund find ich auch hässlich. Das kann man ändern. Aber dass da son "weitere bilder hinzufügen"-button ist find ich jetzt nicht schlimm, meinte ich. -- 10:16, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::das ist das, was mich auch am wenigsten daran stört. Ich finde es auch hässlich, dass die neue Gallery linksbündig ist.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 10:20, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Da stimme ich Dir zu, zentral war besser--Bravomike 19:03, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::was ich bisher in die MediaWiki:Common.css geschrieben hab, wird ignoriert. scheinbar wird da serverseitig gecached. mal abwarten ob die Änderung eintritt-- 13:35, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::jetzt haben wir eine grüne Gallery, das wird ja immer bunter.--< Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 19:14, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Zentriert sind sie jetzt immerhin wieder. Nur leider noch weiß. -- 13:38, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Schick sind sie ja mittlerweile wieder ;). Was mich noch stört, ist das man, wenn man ein Bild anklickt, nicht auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite landet, sondern das Bild in einem (flash?-) Fenster auf geht. Haben wir da Einfluss drauf?--Joe-le 10:47, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich find das mit diesem Fenster cool. ;) Aber auf die bildbeschreibungseite noch irgendwie zu kommen wär schon praktisch. -- 12:45, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Die Häufigkeit dieser Skin-Probleme scheint zuzunehmen, oder täusche ich mich da?--Joe-le 16:06, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::also bei mir sind in letzter Zeit keine weiteren Skin-Probleme aufgetreten -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 16:08, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Nanu, war wohl nur kurzfristig. War mal wieder alles durcheinander auf der Hauptseite, hat sich nach Leerung des Browsercaches aber erledigt. Trotzdem komisch...--Joe-le 16:17, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::stimmt das ist komisch. Manchmal ist es bei mir auch so, dass das Skin-Problem für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde da ist. -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] ::::gnarf, zu früh gefreut. Jetzt ist es wieder da und Cache leeren hilft auch nicht. -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 16:27, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) News Hi. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass auf der MA/en Startseite praktisch immer aktuelle News stehen. Aber bei uns hat sich seit dem 8. März nichts mehr geändert. --Picard98 18:46, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :meldest du dich gerade freiwillig dich darum zu kümmern?-- 17:21, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Oder um es anders auszudrücken: die Vorlage ist sehr pflegeintensiv. Wenn du Neuigkeiten hast, kannst du sie aber gerne unter der Vorlage Vorlage:HauptseiteAktuell eintragen. --Joe-le 18:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi Joe-le, ich denke das Problem ist, dass niemand von uns weis wie genau und umfangreich der Wikitext der Hauptseite ist, oder gibt es eine Quelle, wo man diesen Wikitext der Hauptseite mal studieren kann. Das was wir machen -aelteste Variante bis heutige- ist doch nur die Oberflaeche (egal mit welchen Rechten und Einschraenkungen), entscheidend ist der Hintergrund dieses Wikitextes der Hauptseite. http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Hauptseite&dir=prev&showall=0&action=history 82.109.84.114 18:52, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::@IP: Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun ? -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 18:54, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::"Vorlage ist sehr pflegeintensiv" My Name is OneFour im Zusammenhang mit der IP Nummer 82.109.84.114 82.109.84.114 18:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Falls ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt haben sollte, und damit es auch der letzte versteht: Natürlich ist nicht die Vorlage selbst "pflegeintensiv", sondern das aktuell halten der selbigen. @IP : Entweder Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, dann hast Du mein Mitleid, oder du trollst hier tatsächlich rum, dann müssen wir dich wohl sperren.--Joe-le 19:23, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Zwei Freunde des Admin Buttons, ach ja was ich schrieb hier und auf meiner Diskussionsseite sind Fakten und Tatsachen die Star Trek (MA/de)betreffen. 82.109.84.114 19:32, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, für alle Beteiligten: :::::a) Die Abteilung „Memory Alpha aktuell“ wird über die Vorlage:HauptseiteAktuell gefüttert. Die ist recht einfach strukturiert, jedoch nur für angemeldete Benutzer zu bearbeiten. Der Quelltext der Hauptseite ist für diese Abteilung nicht von Bedeutung, sollte aber unabhängig davon trotzdem einsehbar sein. :::::b) „Pflegeintensiv“ bezog sich auf das regelmäßige Beitragen von aktuellen Informationen in die Vorlage. Es sollte aber angemerkt werden, dass es in älteren Diskussionen einen zumindest in meiner Erinnerung vorhandenen Konsens gab, dass eine ganze Menge der täglichen Beiträge in der MA/en für uns nicht sehr interessant sind. Man müsste hier also überlegen, was überhaupt auf unsere Hauptseite kommt. Aber da sind Vorschläge und regelmäßige Mitarbeit natürlich jederzeit willkommen. :::::c) @IP: Solange Du Dich nicht anmeldest wirst Du vermutlich immer die „IP“ bleiben. Und die Vorlage kann so, wie gesagt, sowieso nicht bearbeitet werden.--Bravomike 22:00, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neue Kategorie Tschuldigung, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich diese Frage sonst stellen kann. Brauchen wir wirklich die Kategorie "Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie"? Denn dann sollten wir auch die Katgorie "Spiegeluniversum" erstellen. Denn über das Spiegeluniversum wissen wir doch viel mehr, schließlich gibt es mehrere Episoden, die dort spielen und nicht nur einen einzigen Film.--Picard98 13:46, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Die Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum existiert bereits seit einigen Jahren und ist gut gefüllt.--Bravomike 14:17, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Oder bezog sich die Frage auf die Änderungen in der Sidebar links? Dann wäre das vielleicht der richtige Ort, für Deinen Vorschlag.--Joe-le 14:19, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn du allerdings übersehen hast, dass diese Kategorie bereits existiert, dann bitte ich dich, zukünftige Vorschläge für eine neue Kategorie bei Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie Hierarchie zu äußern. -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 17:48, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Namensraum der Hauptseite Ich hab mal ne Frage zum Namensraum, in dem sich die Hauptseite befinden soll. (Hab ich das schonmal irgendwo gepostet?) Wäre sie nicht im Namespace Memory Alpha besser aufgehoben? -- 13:22, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Die englische Hauptseite liegt im Portal-Namensraum, und als wir damals die Portal eingerichtet haben, wurde kurz gefragt, ob wir das auch machen.--Bravomike 14:47, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::also Portal-Namensraum gefällt mir gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist der Memory-Alpha-Namensraum am besten, aber ich habe, so wies jetzt ist, nichts dagegen. -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 14:56, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja, der ns0 ist eigentlich gar nicht dafür gedacht. Mal ganz krass gesagt: unsere Hauptseite ist doch nicht InUniverse?! Sie ist ja eine Projektseite, und sollte daher imo in den Projektnamensraum. Aber Portal ginge zur Not auch. -- 14:59, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::klar, inUniverse ist die Hauptseite nicht. Ich bin nach wie vor für M-A-Namensraum, allerdings würde es mir nicht gefallen, wenn als Titel Memory Alpha:Hauptseite zu sehen ist. Oder kann man das irgendwie unterdrücken? -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 18:24, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wüßte nicht, wie man das machen könnte. Irgendwo war zum vrschieben der Überschrift mal Java oder VB oder kA im Gespräch... also nein ;-) Aber warum denn? Es ist doch die Memory-Alpha-Hauptseite. Und das ist imo auch weniger schlimm anzusehen als "Portal:Hauptseite". -- 18:27, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wo wir grad dabei sind, und wenn ich Hilfe:Namespace richtig verstehe, dann sind doch Vorlage:Nächste Episoden, Vorlage:Schon gewusst und Vorlage:Zitat der Woche auch im falschen Namensraum untergebracht, da es sich bei diesen Seiten ja im Prinzip gar nicht um Vorlagen, sondern um Verwaltungsseiten zu einer Vorlage handelt, oder?--Joe-le 18:37, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das Entfernen (bzw. genauer "Verstecken") der Seitenüberschrift ist für jede beliebige Einzelseite, oder auch für ganze Namensräume, einfach per CSS möglich. Bei MA/en hatten wir das eh schon für den Portal:-Namensraum, und haben der Einfachheit halber auch unsere Hauptseite dorthin verschoben. Sinn macht das aber dennoch, denn schliesslich ist ja eine beliebige Portal-Seite auch nichts anderes als eine "Hauptseite" für ein bestimmtes Unterthema der MA - oder, andersherum gesprochen, die Hauptseite ist das Portal für die gesamte MA. :) -- Cid Highwind 20:09, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Und wir haben das mit dem Überschrift Verstecken ja in unserem Portal-Namensraum auch schon gemacht, genau wie in der MA/en--Bravomike 21:35, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Joar, da hab ich ja dann ne Menge Quatsch erzählt. Sorry, das wusste ich nicht und werds mit mal anschauen. -- 06:38, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob/wie man im CSS einer einzelnen Seite den Titel versteckt. Aber die Verschiebung in den ns:Portal wäre für mich eine Lösung. Sollen wir das so machen? -- 12:03, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Also technisch habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung, aber hilft eventuell vielleicht das? Ich versteh kein Wort, Du aber vielleicht.--Bravomike 12:10, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Besten Dank für den Link :-) Ja das funzt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man Leerzeichen UND Doppeltpunkt mit nem Unterstrich zu ersetzen hat. Wir könnten also nach Memory Alpha:Hauptseite verschieben und die Überschrift für genau diese Seite ausblenden. Sicherlich müssten doch dafür irgendwelche MediaWiki-Textbausteine angepasst werden. -- 13:15, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich helfe immer gern, auch wenn ich selber nichts dran verstehe :) „Memory Alpha“ ist meiner Meinung nach ein guter Namensraum. Weiterleitung muss natürlich bestehen bleiben.--Bravomike 15:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Alles klar. Ich habe nichts dagegen und frage nur aus Interesse: warum muss die WL bleiben? -- 16:05, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Warum sollte sie denn weg? Das erleichtert die Sache doch durchaus. Sogar in der Wikipedia gibt es die Weiterleitung.--Bravomike 21:07, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frage zu "Haben Sie schon gewusst.... So weit ich es in Erinnerung habe stammte Die Idee, mit der Vermarktung von dem Klettverschluß, von T`Mir oder täusche ich mich da--Sisko2375 14:26, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Du täuscht dich nicht. Mestral wurde zwar nach dem tatsächlichen Erfinder des Klettverschlusses benannt, hat aber mit der Vermarktung der Idee nichts zu tun. Dafür ist T'Mir verantwortlich, die die Idee einem Geschäftsmann verkauft. Ich habe die fehlerhafte Info in der Vorlage entsprechend entfernt. Danke für den Hinweis ;) --Pflaume 15:39, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :War mir ein Vergnügen--Sisko2375 16:05, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ereignisse des Tages Die beiden Folgen Schatten und Symbole und Das Schiff sind von und nicht von .--One of four 11:39, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :erledigt.--Joe-le 11:51, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bild des Tages Hallo, der Text bei der Bildbeschreibung ist abgeschnitten, müsste korrigiert werden.Gruß--Sisko2375 15:24, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Will nur Bescheid geben das Bild des Tages wir von 26.10.2010 nur ein roter Link angezeigt. NCC1701E 16:24, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : @ NCC - Es ist kein Bild für diesen Tag hinterlegt - also kann auch keines angezeigt werden --89.204.155.2 17:01, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Warum wird das Bild des Tages für den 15. März bereits heute gezeigt und nicht ein Rotlink? --One of four 15:47, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Damit kein Rotlink angezeigt wird ^^ Ist kein Bild für einen Tag vorhanden, greift die Vorlage auf die Bilder für den 1., 8., 15., 22. bzw 29. des Monats zurück. So ist stets ein Bild des Tages auf der Hauptseite angezeigt. -- 17:54, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Facebook "Like"-Button Könnte bitte jemand den "Gefällt mir"-Button korrigieren? Der führt nämlich zu "http://147911595235859/". Der richtige Link zur Facebook-Seite ist http://www.facebook.com/pages/Memory-Alpha/147911595235859. Hab noch gleich den richtigen Code für die Box geholt: iframe xfbml Gruß --Alex t95 21:35, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe den Button mal kurzfristig gefixt. Bei Bedarf könnt ihr auch ein Spotlight haben, dass auf die Facebook-Seite hinweist. --Avatar 17:22, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich damals gar nicht mitbekommen... ich hab den Link jetzt wieder auf die FB-Seite der MA gelegt. Wer die Hauptseite teilen will, hat ja ganz unten Links eine Möglichkeit. -- 14:24, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) weg? Ist das bei euch verschwunden (neuer skin)? -- 11:04, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Aussehen Hallo, ich Vermisse bei dem neuen Aussehen den direkten Zugriff auf die Star Trek - Serien, und den kompletten linken Teil des altem Aussehen zb. Bild einfügen, Artikel bearbeiten usw., bleibt das so oder wird das noch geändert? Gruß--Sisko2375 11:06, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Da kann ich mich nur voll anschließen, auch der Link zu den letzen Änderungen fehlt!--One of four 11:14, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Die letzten Änderungen sind etwas versteckt, man muss erst rechts bei Aktivitäten im Wiki auf Zeige mehr, und dann dort auf Alle Aktivitäten ansehen.--Bravomike 13:49, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, man kann mich konservativ nennen oder was auch immer, aber diese Änderungen im Aussehen finde ich fast genauso schlimm wie die Verschlimmbesserungen, die sie bei Wikipedia schon ver(un)anstaltet haben! Der Mensch muss scheinbar immer Änderungen im Leben haben koste es was es wolle, ob zum guten oder zum schlechten. Ich muss mich hier ein weiteres mal umdenken, alles wieder neu finden und mich auf ein neues umgewöhnen. Das bescheuerte Feeling hatte ich z.B. auch bei Windows 7, wo von vornherein nicht einmal "Arbeitsplatz" auf dem Desktop vorhanden war. Ich bin für altbewährtes und GEGEN diese überall grassierenden Vergewaltigungen der Benutzergewohnheiten von wegen "Erhöhung der Benutzerfreundlichkeit" usw. Dieses neue Aussehen ist so richtig BESCHISSEN, denn es ist auch viel viel unübersichtlicher als das diesem gegenüber richtig aufgeräumte vorherige. Ich lehne diesen Skin vehement und definitiv ab! Man lasst doch alles so wie ist, verdammt!! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 14:33, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Toll ist auch, dass ein IE-Benutzer nochmal an den Seitenanfang geführt wird, wenn er in einem Inhaltsverzeichnis eines Artikels einen Abschnitt anklickt, so dass er es nochmal runterscrollen und anklicken darf um den ersehnten Abschnitt zu sehen. Das passiert mir hier bei der Diskussion der Hauptseite. Bei Firefox scheint das Problem nicht zu geben, aber trotzdem sollte ein vernünftig gemachter Skin auf einem bekannten Browser wie dem IE auch perfekt sein... -- EyeOfTheBeholder 14:50, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Jeder angemeldete Benutzer kann sich jeden skin einstellen, den er möchte. Also auch den voherigen. Der neue skin ist der neue look von wikia. Den kriegt jedes wiki als neuen standard bei wikia. -- 14:59, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das ist leider falsch, zumindest auf Sicht - zwar kann man momentan noch "Monaco" als alternativen Skin auswählen, diese Möglichkeit soll aber bereits Anfang November entfernt werden. -- Cid Highwind 15:05, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Soweit ich das mal irgendwo hier gelesen habe wird "angedroht", dass nur in einer Übergangszeit der alte Skin noch zur Verfügung stehen wird, also bis die Nutzer sich an dieses schreckliche Aussehen gewöhnt haben sollen und danach ist dieses Chaos hier quasi Gesetz, zumindest habe ich das so verstanden. Sorry, dass ich so negativ über das neue Aussehen rede, aber JEDE neue Änderung, sei es bei WP, bei MA oder auch bei Windoofs führt meiner Meinung zu einem System, das ja bedienerfreundlicher sein soll, aber bei weitem bedienerfeindlicher ist als das alte! Dieses Gefühl haben viele und das kann nicht nur am konservativen Denken der User liegen! Ich stell den alten Skin hier mal bei mir ein und hoffe er lebt ewig, bis vielleicht ein WIRKLICH benutzerfreundlicher, und damit, besserer Skin von wirklich fähigen Designern entworfen wird. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 15:08, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::@Cid: Also gibts dann nur noch den neuen skin? Oder gibts dann noch monobook? ::::@EyeOfTheBeholder: Deine Meinung zu Win7 kann ich definitiv schon mal nicht teilen, aber tut ja hier nix zu sache. -- 15:21, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Monobook soll erst einmal nicht angetastet werden, bleibt also verfügbar. Es ist aber schon angeklungen, dass es da keine aktive "Pflege" seitens Wikia geben wird, d.h. Funktionen die im Monobook-Skin nicht (mehr) funktionieren, die bleiben auch so. -- Cid Highwind 15:35, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hab dazu nen Blogeintrag von wikia gefunden: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Avatar/Wichtige_Informationen_zum_neuen_Look -- 18:18, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::@EyeOfTheBeholder: und wenn ihr etwas beobachtet das aus dem Meer kriecht und zu atmen versucht, sagt ihm 'es ist der Mühe nicht wert' ;) -- 18:47, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::das mit den Serien war übrigens ich. hatte vergessen es wieder ein zu blenden. sorry-- 18:51, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Jetzt mahl erlich, wer mag diesen skin? Ich nicht. Ich habe schon ein Kommi (nicht sehr Positiv) beim Blog von Avatar hinterlegt. man sollte den alten sehr bewehrten skin in den einstellungen behalten. das ist meine Meinung. --STFan 21:04, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Deswegen bleib ich den Monobook treu, ist immer noch der beste Skin. --Klossi 21:09, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Da hasse absolut recht ;-) 21:51, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nachtrag: kann man nicht den monobook skin als standart für dieses wiki anwenden, wenn der neue wiki-skin die oberhand gewinnt?????? 22:01, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Schaut bitte mal hier vorbei: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:BlackStreet21 --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 20:49, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Schon Gewusst... Hallo, bei "Schon Gewusst..." hat sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Mike Fleetwood ist nicht der Sänger sondern der Schlagzeuger bei Fleetwood Mac. Gruß--Sisko2375 11:39, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Korrigiert. -- 11:50, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zitat der Woche Hallo zusammen! Ich frage mich, warum überall auf der Startseite unter "Bild/Ereignisse des Tages" sowie unter "Diese Woche im TV" und "Schon gewusst, dass…" ein kleiner Link "(mehr…)" steht, unter dem Zitat der Woche allerdings nicht. Wäre doch schön, wenn man zu einer Seite mit lesenswerten Zitaten käme. Kopieren von Artikel Hallo, ich habe mein eigenes Star Trek Wiki erstellt: http://startrekfan78.acc.de/StarTrekPedia/index.php/Hauptseite nun wollte ich fragen ob es erlaubt ist Artikel von hier in mein Wiki reinzustellen? --173.193.221.28 19:52, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Melde dich doch einfach bei uns an und werde Mitglied in der weltweiten MA - hier findest du genug Räume dich auszutoben! Die Artikel sind geistiges Eigentum der hier arbeitenden Archivisten - ich fände es nicht so toll, wenn du sie einfach kopierst und damit deine Wiki aufpeppst. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die anderen hier begeister wären. Aber nochmal herzlich Einladung zu uns zu kommen - was braucht es zwei Wikis zu gleichen Thema. --One of four 21:27, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::das stimmt so nicht. die Texte hier stehen unter einer Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Lizenz http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/. Das bedeutet dass das Kopieren der Texte hier ausdrücklich erlaubt/erwünscht ist sofern eine Quelle angegeben wird und jedes daraus entstehende Werk wieder unter der selben Lizenz steht-- 22:07, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Quelle nennen ist das Stichwort! Und selbst, wenn die denn dann genannt werden: einfach Artikel 1:1 kopieren ( – dort) ist einfach ziemlich schlechter Stil. Ich weiß nicht, wäre ich der Betreiber des anderen Wikis, das würde, glaube ich, gegen meine eigene Ehre gehen.--Bravomike 22:33, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vor allem ist es recht sinnlos eine Wiki zu erstellen und dann nur fremde Artikel zu kopieren. Und da noch die Quelle unbedingt genannt werden muss, sieht auch jeder gleich wo der Artikel herkommt. Dann kann man gleich beim Original mitmachen, bzw. auf dem Original lesen. Ich persönlich finde es ziemlich unnötig eine Kopie eines Wikis zu erstellen.--Tobi72 22:52, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) In wie Weit müsste man die Quelle nennen? Würde ein Link reichen oder wie sollte man dass machen? Über die Sinnvolligkeit eines zweiten Wikis kann man ja später diskutieren...(Der Admin von der StarTrekpedia) --199.48.147.38 23:02, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::an dem punkt solltest du lieber einen Anwalt fragen, oder frag am besten gleich 3 ;). oder frag bei http://creativecommons.org/. die sollten sich damit auskennen-- 23:43, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Zumal du als erstes auch mal klären musst, unter welcher Lizenz deine Wiki steht... Ist ja auch eine Voraussetzung, um das kopieren zu können.--Tobi72 23:49, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Die E-Mail mit der Frage an Creative Commons ist raus.. Mit freundlciehn Grüßen der StarTrekPedia Admin, --204.45.133.74 00:24, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hoppla. Hier läuft gerade einiges schief: Der Inhalt dieses Wikis ist, wie der aller anderen MA-Versionen, nicht unter einer "Share-Alike"-Lizenz veröffentlicht, sondern unter einer "Non-Commercial"-Lizenz - siehe Memory Alpha:Copyrights und Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License. Zwischen CC-BY-NC (unsere Lizenz) und CC-BY-SA (Lizenz von Wikipedia und grundsätzliche Lizenz der meisten anderen Wikis) gibt es eine gegenseitige Inkompatibilität, so dass man weder hin noch zurück irgendwelche Artikel kopieren darf. ::::::Das unten gerade eine falsche Lizenz angezeigt wird ist bedauerlich - ich hatte Wikia schon vor einiger Zeit darauf hingewiesen und gehofft, dass sie das nicht nur für MA/en sondern inzwischen auch für alle anderen MA/xx angepasst hatten, allerdings ist das aber wohl nicht passiert. Dies ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ursprünglich einmal als "NC" lizenziertes Material nicht einfach "SA" wird - deswegen darf eine Kopie nur in ein Wiki eingestellt werden, dass ebenfalls die gleiche Lizenz für die Artikelkopie und alle daraus folgenden Artikelversionen benutzt. Wenn ich mir eine zufällige Seite des "neuen" Wikis anschaue, dann sehe ich, dass: 1. Der Text vom gleichnamigen Artikel der MA/de bereits kopiert wurde, 2. es nicht ersichtlich ist, dass der Artikeltext unter der CC-BY-NZ Lizenz steht (Lizenzverletzung #1), und 3. es nicht ersichtlich ist, woher der Artikel überhaupt stammt (Lizenzverletzung #2, nämlich der "BY"-Bestimmung). Also, zusammengefasst: so geht es nicht! -- Cid Highwind 11:54, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Die E-Mail ist doch schon an Creative Comments raus... Es geht eigentlich nur darum inwieweit ich eine Quelle nennen muss, reicht ein Link? --204.45.133.74 15:06, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Wie oben von Tobi und von Cid schon angemerkt, als erstes müsste das andere Wiki dieselbe Lizenz benutzen.--Bravomike 16:20, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Creative Commons leistet auch keine Rechtsberatung im Einzelfall, sondern kann dir über freiwillige Mitarbeiter höchstens die Lizenz noch einmal ausführlicher erklären. Das ist aber hiermit (sowie mit der deutschen Übersetzung hier) schon recht eindeutig: du darfst Texte von hier kopieren, aber dann musst du sie wieder unter der gleichen Lizenz veröffentlichen (bzw., auch wenn du Änderungen vornimmst, den resultierenden Text niemals zu kommerziellen Zwecken nutzen/freigeben), und musst den Autor in einer Art und Weise nennen, die dir von hier aus genannt wird (und nicht von einer unbeteiligten dritten Partei, wie in diesem Fall CC selbst). Üblich ist dafür im Wiki-Umfeld eine Notiz am Artikelende (mit Link zum Quellartikel) sowie zusätzliche Nennung/Verlinkung in der Zusammenfassung ("Edit summary"). Eventuell gibt es hier aber auch eine abweichende Bestimmung, da möchte ich mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. ::::::In jedem Fall ist aber vollkommen richtig, was bereits gesagt wurde: ein zweites Wiki zum gleichen Thema ist nicht sinnvoll - erst recht nicht, wenn Artikel nach dem Anlegen gleich für die weitere Bearbeitung gesperrt werden (dann braucht's kein Wiki). Spar dir die Mühe, über 20.000 Artikel zu kopieren und mit einem Link zum Original zu versehen, und arbeite stattdessen hier mit... -- Cid Highwind 20:12, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Jemand etwas dagegen, wenn ich das mal bei http://www.acc.de petzen gehe? -- 00:10, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Also ich glaube der Benutzer hier hat sich davon verabschiedet weiter Daten von uns zu kopieren. Da war seit über einem Monat keine Bearbeitung mehr. In sofern denke ich, dass dieses Projekt gestorben ist. ::::Was allerdings den hier angeht, so sollte man sich schon darum kümmern. Der hat ja nicht einmal gefragt, sondern einfach nur kopiert.--Tobi72 19:48, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Fragen ist auch mit der jetzigen Lizenz nicht nötig -- 19:52, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, aber trotzdem muss ein Hinweis auf die Quelle gemacht werden und zudem muss es unter die gleiche Lizenz gestellt werden. Und zumindest das erste ist mit dem neuen Fall nicht passiert. Das mit der Lizenz kann ich nicht beurteilen.--Tobi72 20:02, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hm. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen da ein bißchen eingelesen. Also wie ich das verstanden habe ist es im Gegensatz zu der "Share-Alike"-Lizenz bei der "Non-Commercial"-Lizenz nicht vorgeschrieben, dass dieselbe Lizenz benutzt wird. Nur eben, dass die kommerzielle Nutzung ausgeschlossen ist. Was die Quellenangabe angeht, hast Du natürlich recht. Am besten schreibt man mal den Admin an. Wenn das nichts bringt, könnte man sich auch an den Hoster wenden, schließlich hat der ja auch gegen deren Nutzungsbedingungen verstoßen. --Egeria 20:56, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Da stimt was nicht... ...mit der „Artikel der Woche“- und der „Diese Woche im TV“-Vorlage. Seit dem neuen Jahr. -- 16:03, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher aber der Automatismus funktioniert doch, indem nach Currentyear (aktuelles Jahr) und Currentweek (aktuelle Woche) gesucht wird. Falls er die aktuelle Woche aber als 52 ansieht aber als Jahr schon 2011 ansieht, sucht er sozusagen die letzte Woche vor 2012, die bei uns natürlich noch nicht existiert und falsch ist. Kann das sein? -- 16:15, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok er sucht jetzt nicht nach Woche 52 aber am Wochende war es so. Gibt es vielleicht einen Unterschied bei W1 und W01?-- 16:18, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Liegt es nicht schlicht daran, dass wir momentan noch gar keinen Artikel der Woche haben (weder mit „W1“ noch mit „W01“)?--Bravomike 17:08, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Aber das Problem gab es auch schon letzte Woche. Also direkt ab dem 1.1. Oder ich versteh grad nicht wie du's meinst. -- 17:18, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :am Wochende ging es nicht, dazu ja mein erster Kommentar. Falls jetzt kein technisches Problem mehr vorliegt, könnte Bravomike recht haben. Bei Diese woche im TV ist es unter Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/2011-W01 angelegt, W01 nicht W1. -- 17:28, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, ich versteh gar nicht, was es für ein Problem gibt… Im Moment ist auf der Hauptseite Vorlage:Artikel der Woche/2011-W1 ordnungsgemäß verlinkt, der Link ist rot, weil es schlicht keinen Artikel der Woche gibt. Auch Vorlage:Artikel der Woche/2011-W01 gibt es nicht, es gibt überhaupt noch keine Artikel der Woche für 2011 (siehe auch Spezial:Präfixindex/Vorlage:Artikel der Woche/2011), deswegen muss der Link ja rot sein. Was die Frage der Null angeht: Wir haben 2010 nichts früheres als Vorlage:Artikel der Woche/2010-W11, also kein Vorbild. Die Abfrage auf der Hauptseite sucht ohne Null, also machen wir es doch einfach so. (Oder übersehe ich wirklich das Problem? Bei mir Monobook wird der Link angezeigt, wie immer.)--Bravomike 17:40, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, jetzt habe ich erst gesehen, dass Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/2011-W01 nicht angezeigt wird. Sorry, das hatte ich oben überlesen. Wir haben da zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, wir stellen das System so um, dass die Vorlagen ohne führende Null in der Wochenzahl benannt werden, dann finde die Hauptseite sie. Oder aber, wir stellen die Abfrage auf der Hauptseite so um, dass sie die führende Null mitsucht. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob wir da wieder auf den Bug mit der führenden Null stoßen, der ja beim Bild des Tages schon für einigen Ärger gesorgt hat.--Bravomike 17:46, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ist nicht aber ersteres eindeutig logischer? Es ist doch besser, die Vorlagen anzugleichen antstatt den Automatismus zu ändern.-- 17:52, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Eigentlich sollten wir gar nicht das eine nach dem anderen richten, sondern uns vollkommen unabhängig davon entscheiden, was richtig ist. Also: Ist die führende Null gewünscht oder nicht? Danach baut man dann notfalls alles andere um. Mir persönlich jedenfalls ist es egal.--Bravomike 19:07, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also ISO 8601 (wonach ich mich bei Sidebars usw gerichtet habe) benutzt eine führende Null und die letzten Tage der ersten Woche gehören unter Umständen zum Vorjahr (also wie dieses Jahr) -- 19:29, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das heißt für uns...? Kann man das Problem nicht beheben? -- 22:34, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich finde wir sollten uns schon an die ISO-Norm halten, also mit führender Null.Sollte doch eigentlich kein Problem darstellen, oder?--Joe-le 22:37, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kein Problem :) -- 22:41, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Großartig! Jetzt noch ein AdW und alles wär super. Ich würde mir allgemein etwas mehr interesse an der Aktualität der Hauptseite wünschen.--Joe-le 22:48, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke fürs beheben. @Joe: Das wünsch ich mir auch. -- 23:16, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke!--Bravomike 07:30, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Memory Omega Versusdelyxe hat vor ulpenzulp Memory Omega für das erweiterte Star Trek Universum gegründet und mich vor ner Stunde angemailt das ich anfangen könne Artikel zu schreiben und ruhig ein paar andere Leute einladen soll. Hiermit erfülle ich seine Bitte. Wärt ihr bereit einen Link in die "Verwandte-Wikis-Box" zu schreiben ? Damit bekommt Versus wahrscheinlich mehr Helfer als ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt lieb ist. ; ) http://de.memory-omega.wikia.com Palleaon 20:31, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich ganz persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, allerdings ist die Box auf unserer Hauptseite voll. Es gab schon andere Anfragen, die deswegen abgelehnt wurden. Eine verwandte Diskussion hatte ich hier angestoßen. Und gleich mal ne Frage zum Inhalt, wo kommt denn die Datei Föderation_Logo.png bei euch her? Hat ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Datei:Föderation_Logo.svg. -- 23:40, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Dürfen wir zusammengehörende Seiten zwichen Alpha und Omega verlinken ? (also der Ro Laren Artikel von Alpha wird mit dem Ro Laren Artikel von Omega verlinkt, die Borg mit Borg u.s.w.) Wie würden das so gestalten wie zwichen MA/en und Memory Beta. Also nur ein kleiner Link an der unterseite des Artikels. Wenn es Information aus dem Meta-Trek Universum zu einem Artikel gibt kann der Leser gleich weiterspringen. (wenn wir jemals groß genug werden sollten)Versusdelyxe 14:33, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Anmerkung: Wir nennen uns jetzt Memory-Beta. Und wir suchen weiterhin Helfer ;) Palleaon 14:15, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann würd ich sagen wir ändern den link auf der seite so, dass er dann auf die dt. version führt statt auf die englische wie bisher. -- 17:11, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Sehe ich genauso. Kennst Du zufällig nen Admin, der das für uns tun würde? ;) Hier noch mal der Link: http://de.memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Beta ::Ich könnte es z.b. machen. ;) Aber ich versteh noch nicht ganz wie das in der Vorlage da funktioniert (siehe Vorlage Diskussion:Verwandte-Wiki#Verlinkung ändern...). -- 17:50, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Euer Logo bräuchte man dann noch. -- 17:52, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Von der Vorlage wusste ich jetzt noch gar nicht. Die kann ich ja auch bearbeiten. Ich komme damit allerdings auch nicht zurecht. Das Logo habe ich jetzt hochgeladen. Als neue Version von memory beta logo Datei:Memory Beta logo.png. Wird allerdings nicht von der Hauptseite automatisch übernommen. (Ups, oben meine Signatur vergessen) --Egeria 19:23, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wir hätten hier auch noch eine Alternative zum Logo, die ich allerdings noch von unserer kleinen Gemeinde noch als legale Alternative absegnen lassen muss Datei:Memory Beta alternative .png GrußVersusdelyxe 20:36, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, das dauert nur, bis es aktualisiert ist. Ansonsten muss sich natürlich aber für ein Logo entschieden werden, und der Link kommt mir etwas krude vor. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mal auch angelegt.--Bravomike 21:39, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) auf einmal zu kleine thumbnails (u.a. AdW)... Die Bilder unter dem Artikel der Woche und dem Star Trek Artikel sind auf einmal ziemlich klein. Noch keinem aufgefallen? -- 18:37, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) (Nachtrag: Oasis-Skin) -- 19:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :In Monobook sind sie dafür extrem groß…--Bravomike 19:04, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Da muss dann mal einer gucken der sich auskennt.^^ -- 19:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::bei mir sieht alles normal aus.- 11:23, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb So siehts bei mir aus (in Chrome): Im Firefox siehts normal aus (gerade erst gesehen). - 11:34, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::okay, ich hab die Zeile die schuld daran war gelöscht. ich fürchte nur die war da nicht grundlos-- 11:44, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Keine ahnung. Aber danke. -- 11:56, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ...und nun zu große/breite ...da stimmt wieder was nich beim AdW mit dem Bild. -- 11:00, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Die Hauptseite heute Was ist los heute mit der Memery Alpha Hauptseite. Wenn ich auf Portale oder Star Trek klicke gehts auf die Haupseite und kein Menü, wie sonst wird ausgeklappt. Auch die Suche scheint deaktiviert sein.(Logiker12 13:32, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC)) Idee für die Hauptseite Ich war gerade auf Wikipedia und habe dort die Info gesehen über aktuelle Nachrichten. Dabei hatte ich eine Idee. Sollten wir nicht auch so etwas machen um unsere Hauptseite etwas aufzupeppen und eine Überarbeitung aktueller großer Artikel zu bekommen? Ich meine sowas in der Art: Damit kann man Benutzer gleich auf aktuelle Artikel (vielleicht bestimmte Artikel zu bestimmten Daten oder auch neu erstellte Artikel oder kürzlich groß überarbeitete Artikel) hinweisen. Was haltet Ihr davon?--Tobi72 08:01, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Finde das ist eine gute Idee. --Klossi 08:57, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das sieht nicht schlecht aus. Ich hatte übrigens auch schon mal überlegt, beim Artikel der Woche jeweils die letzten drei mit zu verlinken, ähnlich wie jetzt hier.--Bravomike 11:59, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Meine Idee war halt z.B. in der ersten Septemberwoche sowas wie Schutzzone oder Bell-Aufstand zu verlinken und halt so immer etwas aktuelles... Wie am 24. Dezember Weihnachten. Und zusätzlich dann zwei große aktuell überarbeitete Artikel. Dadurch bekommt man die Leute dazu etwas neues zu lesen und es werden ggf. gleich ein paar Fehler, die man selbst übersehen hat, überarbeitet. Aber die Idee mit den Artikeln der Woche ist auch gut.--Tobi72 12:18, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Man kann ja beides machen :) --Bravomike 15:13, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ich überlege nur, ob wir dafür ggf. eine Vorlage machen können, die zumindest die Artikel, die für ein bestimmtes Datum zutreffend sind, automatisch anordnet. Dass man da z.B. nur die aktuell überarbeiteten Artikel händisch einfügen muss.--Tobi72 15:18, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Atomatisch is natürlich gut aber ansonsten ist es etwas, was man immer regelmäßig pflegen muss. Und sowas funktioniert hier in der deutschen MA wenig bis garnicht (was die Elemente der Hauptseite betrifft). --HenK 11:13, 15. Okt. 2011 Also ich würde es gerne machen und bin auch gerne bereit, das aktuell zu halten. Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, werde ich zumindest den Vorschlag mit den Aktuellen Artikeln umsetzen.--Tobi72 10:10, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::ja, wenn Du das machst, gerne--Bravomike 17:23, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) So hab jetzt erst einmal Vorlagen und die Übersichtsseite Memory Alpha:HauptseiteAktuell angelegt. Die Vorlagen sind mit hilfreichen Links gefüllt. Allerdings können diese gerne durch tagesaktuelle Beiträge ersetzt werden.--Tobi72 20:31, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Noch eins vielleicht, wenn jemand neue Artikel für die ersten beiden Links hat, können diese gerne aktualisiert werden. Ich habe jetzt man ein paar große neue Artikel eingestellt, aber das kann gerne geändert werden.--Tobi72 12:05, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC)